Darkest Nights
by Democable
Summary: In a World of Men and Digital Monsters our worst fears are coming true, it is also a time when faith is lost and we must look inside ourselves if we are to save both worlds. Our Darkest Nights are upon us


**Chapter One: Dawn**

**New York, USA**

Adam Banks laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, completely bored and unable to sleep. Summer vacation had came early for them due to the fact his best friend and he decided to see how much the science lab could hold……..and it held a lot, he chuckled as he pictured him and James running out of the building as was the rest of his class just as the science lab exploded in smoke and gas. The fire department had been called; as did their parents and the end result was expulsion on grounds of endangerment to the school, with 2 weeks left to go for them; thankfully the school had already finished their final exams so it was basically free ride from the rest of the year.

Adam sighed and cracked his neck as he did he looked over to his now on computer "That's odd I thought I turned that off. " Adam got out of his bed and moved over to his computer, he reached for the start key as his vision was suddenly brightened by what looked like a minor explosion that flooded his room with bright white light….Adam lost his vision and conscious…

**Sydney, Australia**

Sean Denton slammed the joystick hard to the left as he stared at the mecha on the screen, people stood around him as he sat in the yellow bubble that was the center chair for the arcade game Mech Warrior, his sole purpose that night was to outplay, outlast and outscore every person in the room, the game was connected to eight others and those eight were racking up more coins then this place made in one night. The arcade had decided it was going to hold the tournament that night and Sean was already an online champion for the game, might as well try his luck at a live tournament.

Sean's face never changed as he played, it was solid as a rock, never letting emotion change it. Most called him brooding and dark, but that was how he liked it, he finally smiled as he destroyed the last player for this round "Anyone else want to press their luck" the crowd murmured as it began to break up. Sean nodded to himself as he sat there, he noticed something on the screen; it looked like writing he leaned forward and looked to read it. "Ready to play the ultimate game" Sean leaned back "What the hell" suddenly the screen exploded in white light as Sean was blinded, he covered his eyes and disappeared.

**California, USA**

Jessica Parks sat lightly behind her computer as she watched the sun slowly begin to set, she smiled as her little sister came bouncing into the room, lifting her up she began to show her images of Bob the Builder and Dora the Explorer which made her sister laugh with glee. Jess handed her little sister off to their mother as she enter the room and returned to her summer school project of coding web pages for her class. She stretched out her arms and returned to typing.

After three hours of coding, Jess exited her room for food and drink. She returned to her room to notice the screen was now different, on the center of it was a spinning symbol one she did not know what it was….suddenly the image stopped spinning and disappeared to be replaced with words, she leaned forward to read them "Prepare for the code" Jess jumped back as her screen burst in bright white light, she tried covering her eyes but it didn't help her, she blacked out….

**Digital World**

Three beams of light opened in the sky and deposited the three teens hard on their faces; each slowly stood up and looked around trying to come to terms at where they wore….but only staring at each other. Adam spoke first "Adam Banks and you two are" Sean stared at the American "Sean Denton" he spoke in a deep Australian accent, Jess looked to the two boys "Jessica Parks, most call me Jess though" Adam looked around once again "where are we, anyway"

A voice came from behind them "You are in the Digital World" the three teens turned and saw what looked like an angel, Sean stared, Adam blinked and along with Jess passed out. Angemon sighed lightly as he watched the two children pass out on the ground and these are our future Angemon raised an eyebrow inside his helm as he waited to see if the third was going to wake others, finally he spoke "Your not going to help them up are you" Seam cocked a sly grin "Not really" Angemon sighed lightly as the children finally woke up, Adam spoke first "Wh…Wh…What" Angemon interrupted him "What am I, that is simple young trainer" He paused adding a bit of drama to his words "I am Digital Monster, or as trainers before you have called us, Digimon"

Jess blinked twice as she sat near Adam and Sean on the ground and looked up at the six winged Angel in front of them "A Digimon" Sean scuffed "Childs game" He turned to walk away, Angemon did not stop him. Adam and Jess watched as Sean walk away Angemon smiled "Then consider this Childs Game your ultimate game Sean, its what you pride yourself on isn't it, proving to the world your better then them all" Sean stopped in his tracks and growled to himself, the voice called out "Or are you finally backing down to a challenge" Sean spun around and screamed "I DO NOT BACK DOWN TO NO ONE" Angemon added the same sly smile Sean had on earlier "Then come back and listen to what I have to say" Adam stood up while helping Jess up as well "Okay Angel boy, tell us what we're doing here"

Angemon smiled and turned to walk away "Follow me" the three teens looked to each other before finally deciding to follow the angel, Jess spoke first "Do you have a name or do we just call you the Angel Digimon" Angemon chuckled lightly to himself "My Name is Angemon" He kept walking though the forest leading them to an open field and road. Adam sighed "your not going to answer my question are you" Angemon turned his head back to look at the three of them "and which question is that, I expect you have many" Adam groaned "I asked what we are doing here" Angemon smiled "That question will be explained as we walk young masters for now relax and know you are here for the purpose of saving the world one area at a time" Sean laughed "I guess that is the Ultimate Game then, being a hero and all" Jess only was able to look on as they walked. Adam thought carefully at what was being said 'saving the world, how the hell are we going to do that.' He asked himself as Angemon began to speak.

"Eons ago the digital world was one of peace and prosperity, where Digimon of deferent types where able to live with one another without any problems; until the time of the Fallen, an era in our history in which Vaccine-type (those who are good) Digimon and Virus-type (and those who are evil) Digimon. Both sides where lead by 3 great Generals, Vaccine lead by The Great Angels. Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon. Warriors entrusted with the virtues of the gods. Virus was lead by 3 fearsome warriors known as the Fallen, Daemon, Beelzebumon, and Lilithmon. Demons imbued with 3 of the great sins in man. It was in the Dragon Valley that their forces meet in one final battle in good versus evil. Un-fortunately the battle ended in the deaths of all warriors on both sides."

Angemon stopped where he was. Adam, Jess and Sean noticed they were now standing on the edge of a cliff. Angemon motioned with his hand outward waving over the valley below them "This is Dragon Valley and as you can see, the only thing growing is the grass everything else dies before it is even given a chance to live due to the blood spilled on her" He turned to sit and continue his story "After this battle, the Four Great Lords decided that Digimon should no longer shed blood in this manner and created the Chosen. It was Lord Azulongmon in his wisdom that convinced the others to open the gates to the human world to partner the Chosen with humans, but it was Zhuqiamon who convinced them to allow both sides to be part of the Chosen, keeping the balance between good and evil. This is where you 3 come in at this point."

Angemon stood and turned back towards the road "But that is a story for when we reach our destination" and he began to walk down the path once again. Sean raised an eyebrow, shrugged and followed the Angel Digimon, Jess in wanting the knowledge of how they came to be in this world and why, followed him also; leaving Adam to stand there on his own, looking out over Dragon Valley as the sun rose higher in the sky, wondering if this was really happening….


End file.
